


[Art] the spot next to you

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: It was the day on the beach that changed everything. When Yuuri had told Victor not to play a role with him, to just be as he was, to just be Victor. But that wasn't all. Yuuri actually said yes to Victor's question if he wanted him to be his boyfriend too.





	[Art] the spot next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the spot next to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972837) by [infinitehearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehearts/pseuds/infinitehearts). 



> Part of the yuri on ice reverse big bang 2018 over at tumblr
> 
> Fic by my partner, infinitehearts, is linked, please check it out!

[](https://imgur.com/aUQpxvM)

[](https://imgur.com/wLwbK3C)


End file.
